vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Quake Resden
Quake Resden is one of the greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier. He is one of a group of vampire hunters tasked with hunting the Xeno Clan who have returned to take their revenge on the descendants of those who killed many in their family. Makes his appearance in Throng of Heretics. Appearance Thick, beard—hedged lips forming a smile. Unlike the other four, he had an air of normalcy about him. His eyes as well as his lips were nearly hidden by his scruffy growth of whiskers. He wore a cotton robe that was like a potato sack, and as odd as it may seem, from the waist down it was strung front and back with weights the size of a child’s fist. Though it hardly seemed like the average person could even move with them on, he was such a mountain of a man it didn't seem as if it would be an issue for him. The taciturn giant-----Quake Resden. Quake Resden was also about to gallop off, but he quickly pulled back on the reins to stop his horse, then craned his bull neck toward the last of the group—Hiki. He is further described later when he visits a cathouse as and then a certain man came in. With the smell of blood and a sense of slaughter still heavy in the air, he stood in the foyer and demanded they bring out their prettiest girl. Judging from his enormous size, the way his eyes and mouth were nearly buried in the flesh of his face, his manner, and his tone, the madam figured he was no ordinary drifter and tried to satisfy him with the most presentable of her occupied girls. When the girl came out, the man sent her flying. The bouncers raced in only to have both arms dislocated in a flash, at which point the man repeated his demand for their top girl, this time by name. In a voice like winter wind blustering from a cavern he continued his demands. The girl he wanted shows looking up at the man he was nearly six and a half feet tall and seemed almost as wide. A number of what looked to be like weights hung from the belt of his long robe, seemingly odd accessories. The giant taken by the arm of the girl saying ok and leading them away out of the cathouse was suddenly stopped and asked by him "Missy, do you want to see the cat-house knocked flat? she replied saying "sure that would be great!" After more guards appear he has her hop on his back while raising his right leg up it was unclear if any spectators realized this was the sort of stomp a sumo wrestler performed. The second he brought his foot down, the ground thudded noisily. Astonishment spread across the faces of all but Resden. The electric lights adorning the building's eaves swayed back and forth. Though his moth and eyes were hidden by plump wads of flesh, it was obvious that he was smiling. He touched his hands to the weights around his waist. He says he was borne with a horrible en-balance a kid. To stand or walk straight he needed these weight since he was a kid. Gradually over the years he has added more weight. All told the ones he currently carries weigh over a ton. Bringing his other foot down and shrieks could be heard from people all through out the town. After some attack a crack opens at his feet beneath the sole of his shoe. His attacker sunk waist feet. He tries to get out of this widening crack. Raising his foot again and bringing it down the crack closes after swallowing more people up in it. The sounds of bone and sinew breaking and snapping can be heard along with their cries. Once again the giant did a sumo stomp a fierce tremor envelops the town. Buildings crumbled like paper-mache. The first to go was the cat-house with the customers and girls inside ruthlessly dispatched by the crushing weight of the beams and roof. For him destruction might merely have been an opportunity to display his power because he continued striking his limbs against the ground, and in less than two minutes Lawless Years' three centuries of history were reduced to rubble. Later when Xeno Gillian shows up he gets an up close dose of his power described as the ultra-intense vibrations his hands gave off were especially to be feared. But what should happen at that moment but the Nobleman's blurry arms stretched out toward Resden. At that instant, Resden's body also became a foggy blur. The intense vibrations that could split the earth were now coursing through him. Flesh fell from his gigantic frame, and the bloody bones too were destroyed in an instant. Personality He is very boisterous, outgoing, highly confident, highly capable, and very tactical person. He is very cunning reading the attacks and patterns of assaults instantly. He seems to be a very caring person at least for the well being of those he feels deserves that mercy. To those who have wronged him or others he considers innocent he will massacre with out remorse or even a hint of hesitancy. When he is first introduced he takes on a very reserved personality. This may only be for first meetings and encounters where he doesn't want to give away who he is. He is very quick to demand and assert what he wants and when he wants it. Again toward those he doesn't think deserving he is very rude and foregos all or any formalities or manners toward them. When he first is introduced he is described as being one of the few vampire hunters who had a sense of normalcy to him. This would suggest he can be seen a mannerable and formal when needed. He says he is a romantic and affectionate person as a lover and displays this to the cathouse girl he saves. Biography He seems to be from a town in the southern Frontier where as a child he had caring parents and family. He was born with an en-balance he says where he needed weights of considerable weight even as a child to stand and walk up straight to keep balance. As the years went by the weights increased to where now he wears the weights of over a ton but seems to no longer need them to balance himself. Due to his boisterous and joking nature though this all may be some sort of fabrication. What is true is he finds at some point he does have the power to generate vibrations of terrific force and ability for a wide range of effects. At some point in his life he became a vampire hunter and is known through out the Southern Frontier as one of the greatest in that part of the Frontier. He like the others in the southern Frontier are gathered by the Sheriff of Krishken to hunt the Xeno Clan. He with the other take on negotiations of pay showing to be a strong negotiator along with the rest. He rides off with the rest after the meeting stopping briefly to talk to Hiki inquiring about him lagging behind the rest with out getting an answer out of him. Later on he is seen in a cathouse by himself he says after being on the job and wants to blow off some steam. He demands the best girl there and after being sent less than his demand he throws the girl out the way and dislocates the arms of the guards who come to calm him down and take him out of the business for roughing her up. The madam relents and sends out the girl he desires after he calls her by name. As the two leave he asks her if she would like to see the cathouse leveled. After she says sure he puts on a huge display of power using his power to disuade and kill more guards and attackers that come. Then with out pause continues his display destroying not only the cathouse but the whole town all in less than two minutes. He takes the some what grateful girl to the woods to get his reward. Here she inquires about it being dangerous to take relations outside at night in the woods especially due to the creatures of the night one in particular being stone-flies. This gives him more opportunity to display his power where he shows her the vibrations shake up the air too not just the ground. This will keep all forms of critters away. As the two begin their physical exertion a vampire shows up. One of the Xeno clan and head of the group known as Xeno Gillian. Resden is happy to get such a big fish of the group all to himself and the two exchange some banter before attacking. The Noble gets in close and declares the end for the giant but the giant also declares the battle is won for him due to his power being even deadlier up close. He brags to his companion how the vibrations will strip the meat from his bones before shattering them only to have his own power turned on him by the Noble maybe even seemingly learned his ability but to an even deadlier degree of power. The Noble kills him in the fashion he described in an instant, taking the not forgotten companion to be a servant after he imparts the Kiss of Nobility to her throat..... In a turn of events he later on appears as servant turned vampire by Xeno Gillian. How this is accomplished though is unclear given the death he had and state his "corpse" was in. He is ordered by Gillian to act only as support in his battle against Grand Duke Drago. Though they succeed in killing the giant they do not succeed in killing D with the unexpected help of the missing Left Hand. Gillian is killed by D directly. Quake joins his master in death using his power on himself again dying the same death as a vampire that he did as a human. Powers and Abilities Quake Resden is a vampire hunter. He has all the highest skills of hand to hand combat and tactics of battle at his disposal. He was supposedly en-balanced as a kid but this does not impair his superhuman physical stats in all areas including balance. Ultra-intense vibrations- He has the power to generate vibrations that enhance him physically giving him super human physical abilities in all areas along with sending out blast of this energy which can destroy a town and cause earthquakes. That is only a taste of his power it seems he may be more capable to destroy way more than a town if he wants. This power is not limited to the ground as he can shoot blast of it in the air or even make a shield out of this energy around himself to protect him from all creatures on the Frontier. He can also sense anything that comes into contact with this energy. Vampire Powers- He has the powers of a typical vampire, which enhances all his already superhunan stats and abilities many times over. Transportation Cyborg Horse Equipment Weights Portable Heater Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Human Category:Vampire Hunter Category:Greatest Vampire Hunters in the Southern Frontier Category:Vampires